


Pain In The Ass

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 2nd smut btw, Bad Puns, FWB, Friends With Benefits, M/M, NSFW, Smut, enjoy tyler fucking ohm in the ass i guess?, idk what to tag this as lmao, idk why i wrote this but i did lul, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler has anger issues, Ohm has a voluptuous behind. And I'm sorry.





	Pain In The Ass

His breath hitched, pleasure filled his mind. A low moan passed Ryan’s lips. His head was situated in the crook of his partner’s neck, who had let out an animalistic growl.

The sensation of stinging pain shot through his shoulder. The pain and pleasure drove him wild. Their bodies started morphing together when the taller male moved faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Another breathy moan had occupied its space in the room; his partner’s name fell from his plump lips.

They had been doing this, visiting each other to satisfy their needs, for a while now. Ryan needed the closeness of another human being; he craved love and relaxation. And their nightly adventures supplied him with just that. The older male slept like a log after the first night spent together.

Tyler had gotten a lot calmer, he often stayed till the next morning came. It just felt wrong to leave Ryan on his own without any kind of notice. The day after was filled with awkward stares and even more awkward conversations.

The longer their “beneficial” relationship went on, the more comfortable they got around each other once again. Their dependency increased tenfold when Ryan decided to move in with Tyler.

Tyler was angry at some idiots in Fortnite? Sex.

Tyler was frustrated after playing Golf It and not hitting a single shot? Sex.

Tyler was worried about Ryan’s sleeping habits? Sex.

Ryan was tired after working till 4 am? Sex.

Ryan felt insecure about a comment a “fan” had made? Sex.

Ryan was told off for streaming late into the night? Sex.

They used everything they could as an excuse to spend some intimate time together.

On that particular day, both of them had raged while playing Prop Hunt and needed to get the anger out one way or another. After the both of them had left the call, Ohm hurried to Tyler’s office. He knew exactly what was about to happen and so did Tyler.

The door was stood open. Ohm could see that Tyler had thrown his arms over the backrest of the sofa. The taller male’s sweats had been discarded on his gaming chair. Foreplay was out of the question, Ryan didn’t even know if Tyler had enough patience to prep him.

Tyler groaned out Ohm’s name loudly as the smaller male lightly whimpered. The soft sound was followed by an unusually intense exclamation of the other’s name. Tyler kissed each of Ryan’s closed eyelids before leaning against the backrest, effectively giving Ryan some space.

Both of their chests heaved; a chuckle fell from the rosy lips of the dominant male. “Well, that was fun”, drawled Tyler. He sat up straight before continuing “However, all that is fun has to end. Let’s get to editing that footage.” Ryan was moved from Tyler’s lap, who stood up to pull his sweats back on. The older of the two let his head flop back onto the sofa as another groan, definitely not the last of that day, left his mouth.

“You’re such a pain in the ass, Tyler!”

Unbeknownst to Ryan, the following exclamation was accompanied by a smirk.  
“Literally and you know you love it!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrrrrr:  
> satan-souls.tumblr.com


End file.
